Raditz
Raditz (ラディッツ, Radittsu) is the son of a Saiyan named Bardock and brother of Kakarot. Raditz arrives on Earth in search of a man named "Kakarot," later revealed to be Goku. Raditz has a long rock star hair style and is only seen wearing Saiyan Armor. After he incapacitates a farmer who challenged him, Raditz detects a power reading on his scouter and assumes it's Goku . He tracks down the source of the energy and comes face to face with Piccolo, Goku's enemy at the time. Raditz asks Piccolo where he can find "Kakarot", but Piccolo refuses to tell him, warning him to leave Earth at once. Raditz laughs at Piccolo , who fires a powerful attack at Raditz, leaving him unscathed, only managing to "singe some of his leg hair," as Raditz puts it. Just as Raditz prepares to destroy Piccolo, he detects another power level , and this time, he knows that it as Kakarot, the one he is looking for. Biography Dragon Ball Z Saiyan Saga In the beginning of Dragon Ball Z, Raditz arrives on Earth in search of a man named "Kakarot," later revealed to be Goku. After he incapacitates a farmer who found his space pod, Raditz kills him, by flicking his own bullet right back at him. Raditz detects a power reading on his scouter and assumes it is Goku. He tracks down the source of the energy and comes face to face with Piccolo, Goku's enemy at the time. Raditz asks Piccolo where he can find "Kakarot", but Piccolo refuses to tell him, warning him to leave Earth at once. Raditz laughs at Piccolo, who fires a powerful attack at Raditz, leaving him unscathed, only managing to "singe some of his leg hair," as Raditz puts it. Just as Raditz prepares to destroy Piccolo, he detects another power level , and this time, he knows that it is Kakarot, the one he is looking for. Raditz tracks the power level down to the Kame House, where Goku, his son Gohan, Bulma, Krillin, Master Roshi, and Turtle are enjoying a reunion. Raditz identifies Goku as Kakarot, and informs Goku that he is his big brother, who arrived on Earth to find him. When Goku asks where Raditz came from, Raditz tells Goku that they are both Saiyan warriors, and tells him the history of the Saiyan race including the Planet Trade Organization's practice of conquering planets and selling them for profit. Goku and Krillin express their disgust at Raditz and tell him to leave. When it becomes clear to Raditz that Goku is not coming with him, Raditz kidnaps Gohan (who still has a Saiyan tail) and holds him for ransom. He informs Goku that if he ever wants to see Gohan again, he should eliminate one hundred Earthlings and bring them to Raditz by the next day. Laughing, Raditz flies off with Gohan in his hands. Later, he shuts the crying Gohan in his spacepod, unable to stand his crying. Raditz is surprised to find that his scouter reported a power level of 710 for Gohan, which Raditz dismissed as a malfunction because it would mean that the child was even stronger than his father. Shortly afterwards, Raditz sees Goku and Piccolo who have joined forces to beat him, and since his scouter accurately warned him of their approach, he came to the realization that Gohan may actually be as strong as his reading said. As he lies dying, Raditz genuinely acknowledges Goku's death (as well as his own), but Piccolo tells him about the Dragon Balls that will revive Goku shortly after the wish is made. Raditz, however, retorts that his scouter is also a transmitter, and his two Saiyan friends have heard everything and will come for the Dragon Balls to wish him back. Laughing his head off, Raditz is finished off by Piccolo, and dies shortly before Goku does so. Using his scouter to transmit Piccolo's message, Raditz calls for help from his two fellow Saiyans, Nappa and Vegeta, who eventually journey to Earth to gather the Dragon Balls, not to revive Raditz (as Raditz believed), but for immortality. In the Other World, Raditz attempts to fight King Yemma, who overpowers him and sends Raditz to Hell. After Goku dies, Bulma and Krillin remove Raditz's scouter from his corpse (which remains unseen). Bulma modifies the scouter so it can read actual numbers rather than the strange symbols that represent numbers. The scouter later explodes when Goku powers up during his fight with Vegeta. Namek Saga In an anime only flashback, Krillin reminds Raditz telling that the Saiyans capture and sell planets, and deduce that Frieza and his soldiers must be part of what he called the "Planet Trade". Frieza Saga In an anime only flashback, Raditz, along with Nappa and Vegeta return from their conquest on Planet Shikk. However, they are met with insult rather than congratulations by Dodoria, Zarbon, and Frieza. While Raditz is visibly hurt and angered at this, Nappa loses control and tries to attack Frieza along with Zarbon and Dodoria, but Vegeta orders his comrade to stand down, knowing that he wouldn't stand a chance against them. Androids Saga and Cell Games Saga Android 20 (Dr. Gero) states that Dr. Gero has been tracking Goku's fighting abilities for some time, such as his fight with Raditz. When Android 20 tells Goku about Gero's motives and how they had analyzed his fights, one of the fights recorded was his fight against Raditz. A flashback of Raditz is later shown when Gohan describes his hidden powers to Cell during the Cell Games. Escape from Hell Raditz, along with many other Dragon Ball Z villans, is seen on the Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn poster but he is actually not seen in the movie. Dragon Ball GT Super 17 Saga Raditz can be seen in a cameo appearance in the news broadcast when he is escaping from hell flying alongside Cooler, Android 19, and others thanks to Dr. Gero and Dr. Myuu opening a portal in the sky allowing all the past villains to escape from Hell. However, he was most likely defeated once more by the Z Fighters and sent back to hell along with all the other past villains. Personality Unlike his brother Goku and his father Bardock, Raditz is mean and brutal like most Saiyan warriors, he constantly mocks Piccolo, and he takes great pleasure in seeing Goku and Gohan in pain. He is incredibly manipulative, begging for Goku to let him go when Goku grabs his tail to weaken him. Goku does and Raditz damages him tremendously, and begins to crush his ribs, taunting him and laughing. Raditz can also be quite a coward when facing death, as he kept struggling and begging with panic in his usually arrogant attitude when facing Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon. Apparently, unlike most Saiyans in general, especially Goku, Raditz fears death greatly. He was only willing to accept his death when he arrogantly believed his comrades would revive him with the Dragon Balls. He claims to want to anger Goku in order to get his Saiyan blood boiling, so he could realize his Saiyan heritage and get him to join the remaining Saiyan clan in collecting planets for Frieza. He is extremely proud of his Saiyan heritage, like Vegeta and makes many comments on it, even explaining the near extinction of the Saiyans. He is also very disgusted to learn Goku's tail has been cut off and mocks and ridicules him for forgetting his mission to depopulate the Earth, due to an injury to Goku's head when he was a baby. He also mocks Goku for becoming soft and becoming a part of the Earth's population. He seems confident that Goku will join him, Nappa and Vegeta. While kidnapping Gohan, he mocks his nephew for crying, telling him he is a Saiyan, he has no problem whatsoever killing his brother or his nephew without hesitation. He lies when he tells Goku that he is a first class warrior, and that he wouldn't hesitate to kill his own brother if he had to. Raditz's power level being only 1,200, shows that he is in fact at lower level status. Considering, that Raditz was much weaker than Nappa and Vegeta, it can be assumed that he was a minion of theirs, and they took pity on him since their planet was destroyed. Raditz in some ways, seems to take after Vegeta, glorifying the Saiyan race and killing anyone who is either a threat, or in the case of Goku and Gohan, refuse to live up to the expectations of their barbarous lifestyle. Raditz also is very dependent on his scouter and when a power level gets too high (close to his level), he assumes it is broken. Raditz displays a high level of confidence in his power level and his strength, and is slightly arrogant. He didn't take Piccolo and Goku seriously and severely underestimated them due to their low power reading. Before dying, Raditz also states that he has no doubt Nappa and Vegeta will bring him to life with the Dragon Balls. Nappa actually does consider using the wish to revive Raditz, but Vegeta instead chooses to wish for immortality, claiming that Raditz deserved to die for his incompetence. The only instance where Raditz displays a positive side is when he shows genuine grief and remorse for Goku after they have both been hit by Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon, lamenting how Goku would sacrifice himself for what he saw as low level trash. Power level In the series, it is stated that his power level was over 1,200; which is equal to the Saibamen belonging to Vegeta and Nappa. According to Toriyama and Daizenshu #7, his fighting power is 1,500, a number also supported on the double edition of Weekly Jump back in 1989. His power level of 1,200 is supported by the statement of Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon against Raditz was stated to be 1,330 which worried Raditz. In the anime, the power level of the 2nd Special Beam Cannon was stated to be 1,440, which Raditz said could finish him off, whereas it wouldn't be able to kill him if his power level was 1,500. However, Raditz may have been weakened enough by an enraged Gohan for Piccolo's attack to be strong enough as even Goku could hold Raditz down while severely injured. Video game appearances He is a playable character in Dragon Ball Z: Taiketsu, Dragon Ball Z: Budokai, Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2, Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3, Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi, Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2, Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 (Great Ape form also playable), Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team, Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World, Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit, Dragon Ball: Raging Blast, and Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2. In Budokai Tenkaichi 2, Raditz has own what-if scenario, Fateful Brothers. Also in Budokai Tenkaichi 2 main story mode, as well as in Dragon Ball Z: Legend of the Super Saiyan, Raditz was briefly summoned to King Kai's planet as part of Goku's training with King Kai for fighting the Saiyans arriving at Earth, although he seemed to think that he was allowed a chance at revenge at Goku. Techniques and special abilities * Flight – The ability to fly with the use of ki. * Ki Blast – The most basic form of energy wave. * Full Power Energy Blast Volley – Raditz fires a rapid energy barrage at his opponents, inflicting great damage. (Exclusive to Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 1 and Budokai Tenkaichi 2.) * Weekly Special – Raditz kicks his enemy to the floor and shoots a barrage of ki blasts at him. (Exclusive to Dragon Ball Z: Budokai.) * Dynamite Monday – A High Power Rush used in video games. Raditz attacks his enemy with a flurry of kicks and punches. * I'm A Top-class Warrior! – Raditz elbows the opponent from behind onto the ground, inflicting great damage. * Behind You! – Raditz faces away from his opponent then kicks out behind as they closes in, sending them rolling away. * Saturday Crush – A strong pink energy ball shot from the hand. * Shining Friday – A super-powered version of the move, Saturday Crush. (Exclusive to Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit.) * High Speed Rush - A rush attack used by Raditz in the Budokia Tenkaichi series. * Begone! – A white Full Power Energy Wave fired from one hand. * Double Sunday – A powerful ki waves shot from both hands. * Saiyan Soul – One of Raditz's Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. * Full Power – One of Raditz's Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. * Great Ape – While Raditz has never transformed in the anime or manga, he has a tail and by extension the ability, which is shown in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 and Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. While transformed, Raditz has no mental control like a common low class Saiyan soldier. (Exclusive to Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi sequels) * Chou Makouhou – One of Great Ape Raditz's Blast 2 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. * Gigantic Rock Throw – One of Great Ape Raditz's Blast 2 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. * Chou Makousen – Great Ape Raditz's Ultimate Blast in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. * Howl – One of Great Ape Raditz's Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. * Sleep – One of Great Ape Raditz's Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. Voice actors *Japanese Dub: Shigeru Chiba * Ocean Dub: Jason Gray-Stanford (Episodes 1-53) and Doug Parker '''(Episode 182) * FUNimation Dub: '''Justin Cook (Saiyan/Vegeta Saga, Namek Flashback and Video Games) and Christopher Sabat (Episode 89) * Latin American Dub: Humberto Solórzano, Gerardo Reyero (Flashback Episode 45), Salvador Delgado (One Episode) * German Dub: Tobias Kluckert * Italian Dub: Giorgio Bonino * Portuguese Dub: António Semedo * Brazillian Dub:' Wellington Lima' Name Pun Raditz`s name is a pun off of the vegetable Radish. Major Battle *Raditz vs Goku, Piccolo, and Gohan Trivia *As with all other Saiyans in the series, Raditz's name is a pun on a vegetable, "radish" in this case. *In the Japanese version, Raditz is Goku's only male biological relative not voiced by Masako Nozawa or in a similar high-pitched squeak. *In the anime, Justin Cook voices Raditz with a calm and cool voice. However, in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, he uses a harsher, more agitated sounding voice. *During the Frieza Saga, Frieza assumes Raditz is Gohan's father. This is similar to in Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road, when Bardock believes Turles to be Gohan's father by asking "Are you Turles' son?". *Budokai 3 and Budokai Tenkaichi 2 seem to be the only times in the Dragon Ball media where Bardock and Raditz interact. In Budokai 3, if the Player chooses Raditz and wins a match against Bardock, he'll say "Father..." as a Victory Quote. In Tenkaichi 2, in the What-If story, Fateful Brothers, after Raditz falls unconscious after a fight with Goku, he has a dream where he is standing in the mountains talking to his father in heaven where he admits he's a weakling, but then Bardock shows up and says "I don't care...you're still my son", Bardock then fights Raditz as a gift from Father to son. *In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 and Dragon Ball: Raging Blast, if one plays Bardock against Raditz when Bardock wins, he will say "It'll be a sad day when one of my own sons can beat me." *In Dragon Ball: Raging Blast, Raditz has special dialogue with the Ginyu Force, implying that they met at some point not shown in the past. *In the Budokai Tenkaichi series and the Raging Blast series, Raditz's alternate costume is colored yellow, similar to the Battle Armor worn by Nappa. *In an early Dragon Ball Z board game, Raditz's scouter is coloured red like Vegeta's. *In many video games, Raditz's special attacks are named after days of the week. *Raditz's hair is roughly the same length as a Super Saiyan 3's. *In the anime, Justin Cook voices Raditz with a calm and cool voice. However, in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, he uses a harsher, more agitated sounding voice. *During the Frieza Saga, Frieza assumes Raditz is Gohan's father. This is similar to in Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road, when Bardock believes Turles to be Gohan's father by asking "Are you Turles' son?". Gallery Sayajin 1.jpg Raditz.gif Raditz pose 2.jpg RaditzVsGokuK01.png Great ape raditz-1-.jpg Character large 332x363 raditz.jpg Category:Page added by SpiritBomb Category:Evil Category:Dragon ball z Category:Saiyans Category:Needs Links Category:Brother Category:Dragon ball gt Category:Needs Pictures Category:Henchmen Category:Low class saiyan Category:Martial Artists